Unas copas, ¿a veces nos pueden sacar la verdad?
by E.Y.79
Summary: SuperCorp; Kara pensaba seria otra noche más, normal dentro de lo que cabe en su mundo. Una mujer en su casa analiza su vida mientras bebe, ¿Que efecto puede tener el alcohol dentro de uno? Lena Luthor lo descubre, y no espera, hará que las cosa sucedan. —Mal summary, no lo se; pero por favor pasa y lee.
1. Primera Parte

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; esta es la primera vez que subiré algo aquí... sobre esta serie; y me encuentro de nuevo con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, nunca deja de sentirse como la primera vez, cuando hago esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, este one-shot es un tipo de _**AU**_.

Dos, esta historia sera corta.

Tres, la imagen utilizada esta levemente editada pero no quita el hecho de que no es mía; así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**

Cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Y cinco, habrá contenido _ **LEMON leve**_, pero habrá. Estas etiquetas son para que no llegue alguien con quejas, uno lee porque quiere.

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

—Se mía, por favor...— Susurro una joven de cabellera pelinegra, mientras besaba el cuello de la chica que abrazaba con fuerza. Arrastraba las palabras; apenas y si se mantenía de pie; y su juicio pensando en solo una cosa, hacer suya a la rubia que mordía su labio y evitaba soltar a llorar.

 _¿Cómo es posible que esto estuviera pasando? Ese día... bueno noche, había terminado de rescatar a unas cuantas personas de un incendio, llego a su casa y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, pues aunque no fuera humana el olor a quemado no la discrimino y adherio a ella junto con el traje. Salio, y vistiendo apenas ropa interior color rojo y con un pequeño encaje en forma de flor blanca, se puso su bata amarilla para ir a su cocina y abrir una botella de vino blanco. Dispuesta a dejar trabajar a las autoridades un rato, ya que parecia ser una noche tranquila de ataques alienígenas; prendió el televisor y se dispuso a buscar alguna película romántica. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el timbre, recordó que Alex iría en una cita, ¿habrá salido mal? se pregunto así antes de abrir, y no tardo en toparse con unos ojos verdes intensos. No hubo palabras, ya que tras una posible caída Kara no tardo en reaccionar para tomar entre sus brazos a su amiga que recuperada la compostura cerro la puerta de la menor de las Danvers, para tomar como suyos los labios de la ojiazul, que termino congelada. Podía sentir las manos de Lena por su cabello y cuello. También percibió el olor a alcohol de la menor de los Luthor frente a ella._

—Lena, solo para... me estas confundiendo y no... quiero meterte en problemas.—Logro decir, aunque en momentos hizo pausas, para evitar soltar un algún quejido.

—¿Confundirte...?— Pregunto con tono divertido y seductor.—Kara, hace mucho note lo que realmente sientes por mi, no soy idiota. Veo como me miras, cuando crees que estoy haciendo algo.— Recrimino con tono más seductor; aprovechando para morder la oreja de _su_ rubia favorita una vez la descubrió de aquellos cabellos; podía sentir el olor a shampoo; paseaba sus manos por debajo de aquella bata de la rubia, con lentitud y en alguna ocasión parando para sentir el calor que aquella suave piel transmitía.— Di la verdad, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? —Volvió a preguntar, pero quería volver a sentir los labios de Kara así que no le dio tiempo para responder algo; pues podía sentir como se contenía a hacer movimiento o ruido alguno, y necesitaba escucharlos, seguir; y no arrepentirse por dar este paso.

— Arruin...ar lo mejor que a pasado... en tu vida. — Dijo entre cortos gemidos, ya no podía negar el placer que su cuerpo sentía.

— Y si te dijera, que solo estoy con _él_ porque se que piensas eso.— Comento antes de soltar el nudo que mantenía la bata hacer su trabajo, mientras que Lena deseaba admirar la piel que sus manos saboreaban.

—Lena Luthor... ¿dime qué bromeas? — Pregunto molesta, pero no podía ser tomada en serio por la empresaria que notaba lo colorada que se ponía. Notaba la arrugada nariz de la reportera, pero siguió mordiendo de esquina a esquina cada parte del cuerpo de Kara, de su cuello hasta su cintura.

—No, nunca te has atrevido a hacer lo que quieres, ¿cierto?—Respondió con una pregunta mientras encaminaba a la otra al sofá, mientras tomaba uno de sus pechos y con una de sus manos acariciaba la pierna de la joven de lentes, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.— Así que me propuse a esperar. — Agrego al saber lo que pensaba Kara, subió de nuevo a sus labios. El beso fue con intensidad, llegaron al sofá y de un empujón la tumbo al asiento.— Pero no puedo seguir así, quiero despertar a tú lado, y hacerte feliz, porque me duele ver cuando estas triste o frustrada y en vez de pedir ayuda guardas todo para ti. Me llevas ignorando una semana, ¿lo sabias? —Comento antes de tomar otro beso de los labio que por meses la tenían tentada. —Te amo. —Susurro cuando se posiciono encima suyo; dominaban la confusión por cada palabra que era una confesión, y placer por cada roce en cada parte de su piel, su mirada, decía mucho más que la misma rubia. Veia que pronto algunas lagrimas escaparían, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

—Sabes que tengo a alguien en mi corazón... — Comento con culpa, porque ya no podía ocultar el éxtasis de su cuerpo, así que cada que lo sentía gemía sin contenerse.

—Yo también, pero se que no le amo... tú eres la dueña de mi corazón; y que más da, esta noche aquí; solo estamos tú y yo. —Dijo sin poder contenerse mas y en nada ya no existía alguna prenda menor que impidiera ver completamente desnuda a la periodista, Kara no hacia nada por detener lo que estaba pasando, soñaba con eso desde que había convivido con Lena al punto de conocerla en sus varias caras, como una persona y no un monstruo como otros pensaban; y es que la verdad lo deseaba. — Olvida las etiquetas entre nosotras; olvida los valores que te impiden hacer algo que has deseado tanto;—Kara aparto la mirada— mañana nos preocuparemos por eso. —Sentencio la plinegra antes de que su mente quedara en blanco, pues su lengua y dedos ya no querían perder mas tiempo, para saborear en quien de verdad pensaba al momento de estar con _otras._

Pues la verdad era que Lena Luthor siempre se enamoro de mujeres, pero por su apellido terminaba escogiendo a hombres para presentar, pero a escondidas termino estando con alguna chica que llamo su interés, deseaba que el día de mañana esto no fuera como aquellas veces, encarar una vez más a su _madre_ en algo tan importante como lo que la hacia feliz; su corazón lo sabia, Kara Danvers era su compañera de vida. Y lo miraba en los ojos de la ojiazul que no dijo alguna otra cosa esa noche, solo soltaba gemidos y una que otra vez la llamaba por su nombre.

 _ **Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

 _ **E** **n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más.**_ Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. _—Que me gustaría decir tengo realmente ya tengo algunas ideas, para ese "futuro"._ — O igual que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


	2. Segunda Parte

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Hoy vuelvo con esta continuación, que si bien solo pidió uno, la tenía ya planeada. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones :

Uno, este ahora _**two-shot**_ es un tipo de _**AU**_.

Dos, la imagen utilizada esta levemente editada pero no quita el hecho de que no es mía; así que _**crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**_

Tres, aquí habrá amor entre _**chicaxchica**_... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Cuatro, habrá contenido _**LEMON leve**_ , pero habrá. Estas etiquetas son para que no llegue alguien con quejas, uno lee porque quiere.

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

 **Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas, y las comparto.**

* * *

Lena Luthor vivía sumida en la tristeza gran parte del tiempo, pues su vida era al cien por ciento un asco. Para resumir el porque Luthor; sí, su apellido, ese que en algún momento aquel la lleno de orgullo, ya sea que la empresa de su padre adoptivo se especializaba en ayudar a los demás con la invención de proyectos revolucionarios... Hasta que su hermano utilizo los recursos económicos que generaba la empresa que había heredado, matando a inocentes en el camino; todo por acabar con cierto héroe que había traído paz a esperanza al mundo; no hace falta decir que término convirtiéndose en enemigo público.

Su madrastra tampoco se le puso fácil; siempre la menos precio, e hizo creerle que no era digna para tan gran apellido. Y regresamos a su "padre adoptivo" quien realmente es su padre, ahí entendió el verdadero odió de Liliam hacía ella, su _hijastra_ _**bastarda**_. Pero aquello afirmo en ella que se merecía apedillar Luthor. Con Lex nunca la paso mal, realmente la quería como una hermana y siempre la incluyo en su vida. Hasta que mostró obsesión por acabar con Superman, término en fallar e ir a prisión, apenas siendo un hombre.

Al final de la cadena estaba ella, quien al ver que su madre no tomaría la empresa, incluidas razones legales, tomo el cargo de Luthor Corp. Empezó cambiando la sede principal, para iniciar una "nueva vida" en un lugar donde no se le juzgará, pero al ver que eso sería imposible, término por no apartarse de su hogar mucho, que quisiera o no tenía pocos pero buenos recuerdos. Esa es la razón de que hoy estuviera en Ciudad Nacional en su despacho viendo al televisor a lado de ella, con una copa de vino con una sonrisa.

— Aún tan tarde despierta.— Escucho aquella afirmación que no tardó en ubicar.— Deberías descansar Lena, lo último que me gustaría saber es que estás enferma.

— Quien lo diría un Súper preocupado por un Luthor.—Bromeo la pelinegra que se giró sobre el asiento para ver hacia la entrada del balcón a la dueña de aquella voz.

—Señorita Luthor se lo he dicho, no la juzgó por su apellido, sus acciones desde que a llegado son con buenas intenciones y eso la divide de... —Supergirl paro al ver a Lena alzando una ceja y sin poder ocultar su risa.— estabas bromeando.

—Sabes que sí.— Se limito a decir la pelinegra que camino a su mini bar donde se llenó la copa de nuevo.— ¿Hoy aceptarás que te invite? — Pregunto extendiendo una copa a la chica con capa.

—No, gracias, aún debo patrullar unas horas más. Tal vez otro día.— Denegó con una sonrisa la rubia.

— ¿Y cómo ha estado el día para la heroína de esta ciudad? —Pregunto Lena tomando asiento en su largo sofá de cuero, ofreciendo con su mano el lugar a lado de ella.

— Hoy a estado tranquilo, y eso es bueno.— Respondió Supergirl una vez tomo asiento a lado de Lena.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto curiosa la pelinegra, que bajo aquella sonrisa notaba que la heroína frente a ella ocultaba.

— Bueno es genial ver que el crimen baja, saber que las familias de esta ciudad duermen tranquilas. — Respondió Supergirl.

—Tú deseó es muy noble.—Dijo algo incrédula Lena al ver que había más que quería contar la _mujer de acero._

—Lo se, y se que no es imposible... —Susurro Supergirl antes de alza la mirada preocupada.—Me tengo que ir.

—Salva la noche Supergirl.—Alentó con una sonrisa la pelinegra, que procedió a acercarse a la rubia para besar su mejilla.

—Gracias... y usted vaya a... descansar un rato, por favor...—Dijo nerviosa Kara que terminó chocando con uno de los ventanales.—Yo... pagare por eso... luego...—Agrego antes de despegar rumbo al accidente.

—No te preocupes, soy multimillonaria lo olvidas.—Dijo entre carcajadas Lena, que tomaba asiento en su silla.

Y esta es la razón por la que su vida tenía un poco de luz; este lugar le había dado grandes amistades. La más importante la mano de Supergirl, prima de Superman; y Kara Danvers, por quién empezó a sentir algo. La personalidad y pureza de aquella persona era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que Lex entro a la cárcel; y ella sabía el secreto de ambas mujeres, pero entendía que al ser Luthor nunca se lo diría.

Como otras veces pasó de su vino favorito a su whiskys _especial_ , pues la ayudaba a callar a su corazón.

 _Es egoísta querer todo contigo, aunque sea solo en mis sueños._

Tomó el control que tenía en su escritorio y puso a la pequeña pantalla sonido, una vez encontró el canal que reportaba la travesía de Supergirl esa noche. Un incendio de origen desconocido en un edificio de apartamentos. La verdad de que esta CEO se quedará hasta tarde era que Supergirl entraría por su balcón, estando así unos minutos a lado de su heroína.

 _Se que eres inmune, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme._

Penso al ver cuando la estructura completa cayó sobre Kara, apenas pasado dos minutos en que no salia. El mismo público y medios guardaron silencio, y todos volvieron a sonreír cuando de entre escombros de concreto la chica de acero salia con tres personas abrazadas de ella. Cuando las entrego a los paramédicos, salió de escena _la rubia más deseada para una cita y algo más_. Eso y muchos comentarios así escuchaba de amigos, miembros de su junta, empresarios, extraños... prácticamente de la ciudad entera.

Lena mordió su labio y un par de lagrimas se escaparon de su control, porque de todas las familias tenia que ser Luthor; y no es que despreciara a su padre; más bien, a lo que su "madre" y Lex hicieron después, llevándose entre los pies a ella.

 _No, no quiero que esto siga así... al menos una noche quiero tenerte a mi lado._ _Me arrepentirme luego, lo sé bien._

Y con eso en mente, tomo de la misma botella lo poco del Whiskys que le quedaba, para abandonar sus instalaciones y hacer lo que mas deseaba; pese a los riesgos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Se mía, por favor...— Susurre mientras besaba su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza. Arrastraba las palabras; apenas y si me mantenía de pie; y mi juicio no pensaba en otra cosa más que ser una con ella, Kara Danvers.

—Lena, solo para... me estas confundiendo y no... quiero meterte en problemas.—Logro ver que se resiste a expresar algo, aparte de las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

—¿Confundirte...?— Preguntó con tono divertido y seductor.—Kara, hace mucho note lo que realmente sientes por mi, no soy idiota. Veo como me miras, cuando crees que estoy haciendo algo.— Recriminó con tono más seductor; aprovechando para morder su oreja una vez descubro esta de sus cabellos; podía sentir el olor a shampoo; paseó mis manos por debajo de la bata que trae, todo con lentitud.— Di la verdad, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? —Pegunte ya impaciente que volví a saltar a sus labios, sabia la verdad, así que la respuesta no me importaba. Lo se, se contiene a hacer movimiento o ruido alguno; pero necesito escucharla.

— Arruin...ar lo mejor que a pasado... en tu vida.— Ahí están cortos, pero sus primeros gemidos.

— Y si te dijera, que solo estoy con él porque se que piensas eso.— Digo antes de soltar el nudo que mantenía la bata en su lugar, fastidiando mi vista.

—Lena Luthor... ¿dime qué bromeas? — Noto su molestia, pero no puedo tomarla en serio por lo colorada que esta. Veo su característico gesto de arrugar su nariz, algo que me prende más; así que sigo mordiendo esquina a esquina cada parte de ella.

—No, nunca te has atrevido a hacer lo que quieres, ¿cierto?— La encamino a su sofá, tomando uno de sus pechos y con mi otra mano acariciar su pierna, todo sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.— Así que me propuse a esperar. Pero no puedo seguir así, quiero despertar a tú lado, y hacerte feliz, porque me duele ver cuando estas triste o frustrada y en vez de pedir ayuda guardas todo para ti. Me llevas ignorando una semana, ¿lo sabias? —Comentó antes de tomar otro beso de sus labio. —Te amo. —Susurró cuando me posiciono encima suyo. Se que dentro de ella se esta formando un gran caos, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Sabes que tengo a alguien en mi corazón... — Me dice con culpa, pero gimiendo sin contenerse, lo que roba mi atención.

—Yo también, pero se que no le amo... tú eres la dueña de mi corazón; que más da, esta noche aquí; solo estamos tú y yo. —Digo buscando apaciguar su culpa, porque también quiero que lo disfruté. Frente a mi yace una Kara al descubierto por completo y no puedo seguir esperando. Kara deja de intentar detenerme, y me deja ver cierta luz en sus ojos, confesando que ella también lo desea.— Olvida las etiquetas entre nosotras; olvida los valores que te impiden hacer algo que has deseado tanto; mañana nos preocuparemos por eso...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lena abrió los ojos de golpe, pues los rayos de sol le molestaban. Cuando lo hizo pudo notar que no se encontraba en su casa, pero le era familiar la vista y el orden del departamento... _Kara_... Ese nombre despertó en ella los abrumadores recuerdos de anoche. Y he de aclarar abrumadores por el hecho de que llegaba de golpe.

Volteo la vista y noto dos cosas; una, se encontraba en la cama de la rubia; y dos, esa rubia no estaba.

—Soy una grandísima idiota.—Se dijo a si misma abrazando sus rodillas y empezando a llorar.

—No es así...—Interrumpió una voz que reconoció, pero la pena y el miedo le impedían alzar la vista.—Lo qué pasa es que eres sentimental, y muy apasionada; de alguna forma imagine que tarde o temprano pasaría algo. Y digo esto, porque es algo que nadie nota de ti, pero quiero sepas soy diferente, te observo.—Dijo la mujer que tomo asiento en la esquina cercana a la pelinegra.—Y esa es una razón por la cual me flechaste Lena.—Agrego besando su cabeza y abrazándola con calidez.—Lena Luthor, yo te amo.—Susurro Kara, que paso a dejar a la mesa de noche una taza de café y un plato con unas cuantas donas.—Puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras y tomar lo que ocupes sin problema, esta siempre sera tú casa; debo ir a trabajar; pero espero podamos hablar de esto luego, si estás bien. Pero si no, toma tu tiempo y espacio. Aclara tus pensamientos.—Comento Kara, antes de dar otro beso en la cabeza de la CEO para salir de su apartamento.

Lena siguió abrazada de si unos minutos más; _¿todas aquellas palabras eran verdad? ¿qué tanto? Bueno se trata de Kara Danvers alias Supergirl, ella no miente... ¿o sí?_ ; se estiró y sonrió al momento de tomar la taza de café, miro las donas _esto no es para nada un desayuno balanceado, pero es tan Kara que porque no_ pensó dentro de si, la culpa la quería invadir pero estar rodeada y con permiso de andar en la casa le lleno de alegría. Entro a la ducha cuando acabo de desayunar, se tomo su tiempo, pues los recuerdos se empezaban a aclara más, prendiendo a Lena que para tomar su ducha en paz primero complació a su cuerpo.

Salió mas fresca y calmada, pasando a buscar su ropa, y para su sorpresa estaba en el sofá ordenada, limpia y con una nota.

 **"Por cierto, ten un excelente día. : )"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No lo pensó más y se llevo la ropa al cuarto de la menor de las Danvers, ya cambiada llamo a su chófer que en menos de tres minutos la esperaba en la entrada. Pidió con amabilidad ir a L-Corp, donde tenia ropa, ya que ciertamente limpia, su imagen era vista diario, además que le generaban una pequeña ansiedad.

 _Que nadie me vea... ya casi... Lo logr... mierda..._

—¿Lena?, llegas algo tarde pero no importa te parece ver los temas de...—Hasta ese momento Sam, la dueña de aquella voz, alzo la vista sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a su amiga igual que ayer.—¿De dónde vienes?—Pregunto con una sonrisa cómplice.

—De donde más, de mi casa.—Respondió Lena con seguridad, mientras tomaba asiento en su silla.

—Claro, y yo nací ayer.—Comento con sarcasmo la mujer que tomó asiento delante de su jefa y amiga.

—No se porque hablas así.—Dijo "indignada" Lena cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, yo se que Lena Luthor —enfatizo Sam en el apellido, ganándose una mirada levemente molesta— es la mujer que tiene un closet con las prendas y calzado suficiente para un año, para usar por día. Te delatan los zapatos amiga anda, ¿quién fue la afortunada de pasar una noche con Lena Luthor? ¿Y cuanto le pagaste? —Pregunto con emoción.

—Ah... fue Kara...—Respondió al final con temor, pues su amiga no apartaba la mirada.

—¿Quién Kara...?—Pregunto levemente esperanzada Sam de que no se tratara de su amiga.— Hay dios, ¿Danvers...?—Hablo de nuevo y consiguiendo solo un asentamiento de parte de Lena.— Has abusado de la menor Danvers...

—Oye, fue consensuado... bueno después de unos minutos y lágrimas...—Sam no necesitaba decir algo, su mirada presionaba lo suficiente para hacerla hablar.— Bebí mucho ayer de ahí tome el valor para hacer algo tan estúpido. Y sí lo se, fue estúpido... Se que estoy con James pero... sabes que no me atrae en nada... Deja de verme así, por favor.

—Ya eres adulta y es bueno ver que madura para ver tus errores, pero espero arregles todo y queden bien, porqué no quiero tener que apoyar a una.—Dijo tras suspirar Sam que retomo en sus manos la carpe café.—Arreglemos lo del contrato con Empresas TecMil y revisemos la presentación de hoy.

—Claro, te escucho mientras me cambió.—Dijo Lena que agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa que le dejara tomar un respiro, porque deber se estaba torturando con eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Todo bien Kara?— Pregunto Alex al notar rara a su hermana.

—Sí, solo meditó unas cosas.—Respondió Kara que no pensaba comprometer a Lena con su hermana o cualquier otra persona, no sin hablar como era debido.

—¿Mi experiencia y ayuda te sirven?—Pregunto levemente intrigada Alex al saber que aquella respuesta no eran las habituales de su hermana reportera favorita.

—Tal vez, pero sera en otro ocasión, por ahora.—Dijo Kara antes de salir volando por el balcón con su traje de Supergirl.

—Winn, ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Alex confundía por la rápida salida de su hermana y la alarma ruidosa que inundo el edificio.

—Están atacando las instalaciones de L-Corp...—Dijo Winn que ponía en pantalla las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, dejando ver drones, disparando sin sentido a todas direcciones dañando a quien estuviera de frente.

—¿Quién?—Pregunto con algo de miedo al ver una masacre tan innecesaria para llegar a Lena, quien seguro era el objetivo.

—Lex Luthor.—Respondió con miedo al ver al mayor de los Luthor entrando a la habitación donde se llevaba una reunión.

—Supergirl, espera a refuerzos.—Ordeno Alex que junto a otros agentes tomaban armas y subían en vehículos.

—No, no sabemos que planea con Lena, no dejare que le ponga un dedo.—Dijo Kara que destruía con rapidez cada máquina en su paso para llegar a lado de la pelinegra.

—Supergirl, es una orden no te acerques a Luthor, si no implica vida o muerte para ella. Espera a que lleguemos.—Pidió molesta Alex al ser retada por su hermana, porque es quién le importaba, pese que le había agarrado cariño a Lena como amiga.—Sin Supergirl este mundo perdería esperanza... Yo me rompería...—Confeso triste mientras conducía lo mas rápido que podía en su moto.—Di algo por favor...

—Alex, ella apago su comunicador.—Dijo Winn con miedo, porque igual que Alex la incertidumbre de si Kara volvería con vida o no esa tarde.

Mientras tanto...

—Lex, ¿a que debo tu vista sin invitación?—Pregunto Lena con una sonrisa amarga.

—Deseaba ver a mi hermanita.—Respondió Lex que tomo asiento en una de las sillas que habían quedado vacías. Pues este habia sido "indulgente" para dejar salir a todos exceptuando Lena, Sam era la única que no había abandonado a su amiga pese a que se lo había pedido.

—Las visitas programadas son cada Lunes de cada dos meses, no sabia que fueras impaciente.—Dijo con sarcasmo Lena que no dejaba de ver los movimientos de su hermano, no permitiría lastimara a la mujer, no solo por ser amiga, si no, porque habían una niña que esperaba volviera esa tarde.

—Es muy poco tiempo en ese lugar, pero no me quedare mucho.—Dijo Lex con una sonrisa triunfante viendo a la entrada de la habitación.

—¿Se le hizo tarde a alguien?—Pregunto Lena arqueando una ceja.

—Algo así.—Dijo alzando los hombros unos centímetros de nada.—Por cierto, te tengo un regaló.—Agrego sacando una cajita de su saco.

—Joyería, tengo mucho de eso. Además no eres bueno escogiendo cosas así.—Dijo burlona Lena que no aparto las manos de manos de la mesa.

—Perdón, pero no. Y excusa mis modales, pero sabes si esa caja toca el piso exploraremos.—Dijo lanzando la caja hacia la pelinegra que se arriesgo a tomar entre sus manos la caja.—Dulces sueños, sueños.—Agrego antes de que la caja soltara algún tipo de polvo en la cara de ambas mujeres que no tardaron en caer al piso.

—¡Tú!—Grito molesta Kara al ver a sus amiga en el piso, moviéndose raro y haciendo muecas de dolor.—¿Qué les hiciste?—Pregunto arrinconandolo en la pared.

—Nada serio, tiene un veneno recorriendo sus vasos sanguíneos poco a poco.—Respondió Lex antes de soltarse a reír.—No te preocupes, tengo la cura aquí conmigo, —señalo a uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón de tela gris—pero para que te la de, tienes que prometer que iras conmigo sin pelear y obediente a lo que te pida.—Dijo Lex sacando un par de jeringas de su bolsillo.

—Sabes que es fácil para mi quitártelas.—Amenazo Kara que pese a su furia, no olvidaba con quién hablaba.

—Cierto, pero entonces me llevarás a activar 5 bombas en lugares diferentes...y donde hay miles de personas al mismo.—Dijo al hacer "memoria".— Y debes saber, que esas bombas están llenas del mismo veneno que consumen a Lena y su amiga, sumemos al juego que una vez les inyectes la cura, desaparecerán sus ingredientes.—Puso Lex sus cartas en la mesa, una vez toco el piso y arregló su traje.

—Eres un monstruo.—Dijo entre dientes Kara que intentaba ocultar que saber eso le asustaba al ver que la dejaba entre la espada y la pared.

—No, solo veo todos los escenarios para no dejar agujeros que arruinen mis planes.—Dijo sin dejar de desafiar a la kriptoniana viéndola a los ojos.—Por cierto, te quedan al menos 15 minutos más para decir, mientras iré a...

—No hay nada que pensar...Dales la cura y nos iremos.—Dijo Kara con la mirada al suelo.

—Elección correcta, pero no olvides que la mínima intención de hacerme algo acabara con al menos 20 personas en horas.—Dijo alzando la ceja, esperando una respuesta de que había quedado claro su punto y poder.

—Lo se, ¿Quieres esposarme o algo para asegurarte que soy mujer de palabra?—Pregunto Kara extendiendo los brazos.

—Claro, después de que me saques de aquí, porque la DEO a llegado.—Dijo mostrando en una pantalla como entraban los agentes.

—Espero que no le temas a las alturas.—Comento Kara cuando vio terminaba de inyectar a Sam.

—No soy como Lena.—Dijo con tono de broma Lex aceptando ser cargado por la mujer.

—Es claro que ella es leña de otro árbol, uno que si es digno de ser respetado.—Dijo la ojiazul despegando vuelo de un salto, para salir por una ventana contraria y escapar de ahí sin dañar a nadie.

—Esa es tú opinión y te la puedes guardar porque desde ahora yo mando. Así que yo guío.—Dijo con esa sonrisa que empezaba a fastidiar a Kara, que solo asintió.

 _ **Pero eso sera historia para otro día, tal vez.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara. Esperen una continuación a futuro solo repose mi vista, porque algo me dice que me dolerán los ojos un buen rato; eso o que encuentre mis lentes.

 _ **En mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más.**_ Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo.

 **Review :**

 **15marday :** Gracias, es bueno ver que alguien que te gustara. Pues mira aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero te guste.

Por cierto, una pregunta, ¿a que te refieres con OS ? Tal vez la respuesta sea muy obvia pero en estos momentos no puedo hacer sentido a las siglas. Por favor.

 **Lumineth Valkyrie :** Eses era el plan desde el principio, pero quería ver como sería recibida esta historia, ahora puedes conocer un poco más. Espero te guste.

 **MastiaCT :** Gracias a ti por comentar y haberme dado una oportunidad.

 **rossmarisin :** Gracias, muchas gracias.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


End file.
